Love Song
by Ninishly
Summary: - catch me from falling. One-shot.


**A/N:** For Violet.

ShikaIno; AU; Genre: I'm bad at this.

**~ Love Song**

_Shikamaru._

Her voice in his head still rang as clear as a bell. He didn't want this. He didn't want any of this to happen.

_Oi, Pineapple Head!_

He didn't mean to break her heart, or his own. He didn't mean to break any hearts. But he did. _Because you're weak, that's why._

_I love you._

He couldn't stand it any longer. He couldn't stand her voice constantly ringing in his head or her face that smiled at him every time he dared to close his eyes. Just as expected, both vanished the very moment he opened his tired, bloodshot, black orbs. They were greeted by the sight of bright azure sky. It was the same color as her big doe eyes, but it was nowhere near as beautiful as the azure he used to drown all his worries in.

His cell phone rang for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day. He didn't bother to look who it was. He already knew it. He wouldn't pick up, he couldn't.

"Sorry Chouji."

_And they call you a genius? Are you fucking kidding me? Why did you do that…You…She..._

"Chouji don't-" he pinched the bridge of his nose "Who the fuck am I talking to there's no one around."

_Admit it, you loved her._

He was completely alone. Even the harsh wind, the only thing that made the rooftop he was sitting on seem not so lifeless, had stilled. Maybe it was better that way, he pondered; the wind just stung his cheeks and caused his eyes to tear up. _It's not the wind's fault and you know it._

He took a deep breath, trying to calm down his frayed nerves. It didn't work. His hands tangled in his loose, brown, messy hair, gripping the strands hard. He didn't wear it up in a ponytail for days now. _Eleven days._

He didn't mean to, really, he didn't. He didn't mean to fall in love with Ino and he certainly didn't mean to make Ino fall for him.

He loved Temari. He really wanted to love her. He wanted to wait for her. She had promised to come back from Suna as soon as she could. She said that they'd figure it all out when she was back in Konoha, but somehow, he doubted she'd ever come back.

He was lonely and selfish and Ino knew all that. And despite her better judgment, she came to him when he had called her one warm summer night. She should've said no.

She always knew he would choose Temari over her, but still, she stayed at his side.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months and Shikamaru could feel himself forget Temari. He could feel himself fall, more and more, for the obnoxiously loud blonde, who never really shut up, not even when they were watching clouds.

So he told her one day.

_I love you._

And Temari wasn't supposed to be there, but she was.

_I hate you._

And against his better judgment he followed the girl with the sand colored hair and left Ino alone.

Somewhere between Temari telling him to shut up and him telling her to leave, it happened. He realized he'd done something horrible, but it was too late to apologize. Too late to go back – too late to…everything.

He remembered waiting in front of the emergency room - he didn't remember how he'd gotten there. He still remembered the look in the pink haired girl's eyes - a mix between furious and absolutely desperate - and how Sasuke had to hold her back, so she wouldn't strangle him. And he remembered how something inside him broke - something that could never be fixed again.

She had left this world to make room for Temari.

_Dear, whoever finds this note…_

_…tell Forehead Girl and Hinata-chan that I'm going to miss them, and Tenten too…_

_…and tell Shikamaru not to worry about me. I'm happy if he's happy and I know he will be happy with her. I'll just have to wait for him a little longer. I will love him 'till the end of time...  
_

_Goodbye._

"Stupid girl. Stupid, troublesome girl."

How could he be happy, when she had left him just like that? No, he couldn't be happy ever again.

_I love you, too._

The phone was still ringing; did Chouji never give up?

A sickly sweet melody carried through the air, just like all those times before, when he and Ino would sit here and watch the bustling streets of the city they called their home. She would always make him listen to her favorite song and alwaysalwaysalways sing along, even though she couldn't sing to save her life. Sometimes when they were together on this rooftop, she would call him on purpose just to hear the utterly annoying love song she had set for his ringtone. Then she would try to force him to sing along, and they'd end up having one of their little, stupid fights. Eventually, he would give in.

He smiled at the memories flooding his mind. Shikamaru wasn't much for singing, but for her he did. For her, he would do it one last time.

_For her._

He stood up taking long, steady strides towards the rooftop's edge. He would sing, he would even shout at the top of his lungs just so she could hear him one last time. It was only for her; no one else would be able to hear him. He was countless meters above the ground, on a deserted rooftop. It was only him and the endless blue sky above him.

He basked in the Sun's warm, golden light, tears now freely streaming down his face. He sang the blonde girl's favorite song, missing every single note there was, because he couldn't sing either.

Although he hated this love song, he sang it with all his heart. It reminded him of her. He sang it with a bright smile, because he finally didn't feel as lonely as all those days after she was gone.

_She's here. She's listening, I know it._

"Hey Ino" he laughed, after the melody had vanished into thin air. His shaky hands wiped away his tears, making room for a broad, boyish grin.

"Catch me."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Listen to BIGBANG's 'Love Song', it's amazing.

I would like to thank **_ZeConfusedNewbie_**, **_mdtiger_** and **_Haiass.x_** for their kind reviews on _'Not broken, just bent'_. I love you guys! Also, a big thanks to everyone who favorited/followed my little SasuSaku one-shot.

And last, but not least: **Thanks for reading this very confusing one-shot, everyone!  
**


End file.
